Gaia
by bad.omen
Summary: Jinx is sent through a dimensional vortex, and is transported to the world of Gaia, where there is never a sunny day, and where oppression is strong. Read enclosed Foreshadowing for more.
1. Falling Up

Warnings: Swearing, possible out of character. And by the way, this is placed prior to Lightspeed.

Foreshadowing: Jinx is sucked into an intra-dimensional portal, and transported to a strange world where the clouds in the sky never clear, where heroes are scarce, and where there is an oppressive, hateful entity as the emperor of the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, or anything except what I make. So yeah, you can't sue.

Title: Gaia

Chapter Title: Falling up

………………………………………

Jinx was walking down an alley with Kyd Wykyyd, talking with the dark HIVE graduate, planning what the HIVE5 would do when the next week arrived, and the Teen Titans would be away, helping the Justice League or some such thing, when she started floating inexplicably. "Kyd, help!"

Kyd, however, was preoccupied by the sight of the clouds swirling in the sky above, lightning striking from them. Jinx looked up and stared with horror at the phenomenon, the center of which she was being pulled towards. She started to move at higher speeds, flailing and trying to grab onto something to keep from being pulled into the center of the… vortex? Yes, that was the word. As she floated, she hit her head on a building, stunning her and condemning her to enter the vortex. As she enters, she sees two figures, silhouetted against the light at the center of the vortex.

The first seemed familiar… strong, powerful, tall… there was an aura of good resonating from him, she could feel it.

The second was foreign to her mind. Tall, thin, with pointed (hair?) sticking out of the top, left, right, and back of its head. The figure appeared to be wearing a cape or cloak, and Jinx could sense malice, hatred, anger… evil.

Then, all was dark, shrouded in a cloud of nothingness…

………………………………………

That's it for now. Next one will be longer, really.


	2. Gaia

Warnings: Swearing, possible out of character. And by the way, this is placed prior to Lightspeed.

Foreshadowing: Jinx is sucked into an intra-dimensional portal, and transported to a strange world where the clouds in the sky never clear, where heroes are scarce, and where there is an oppressive, hateful entity as the emperor of the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, or anything except what I make. So yeah, you can't sue.

Title: Gaia

Chapter Title: Gaia

………………………………………

"Wake up, sorceress." It was a whisper, feminine… _How does a whisper sound feminine?_ "Wake up." It was an urgent, worried command. The cloud started to clear, Jinx's vision returning slowly. A blurred face, feminine, wearing a hooded cloak, was near her, below a bright light… _Not nearly as bright as that vortex. _As her vision focused, she could begin to make out the features of the woman. Old, no make-up… a wise look coming from her, matching the aura Jinx could somehow feel from the elderly woman.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?"

"You fell from the home of the Great Goddess, high in the sky. This is the land of Gaia, and I am the shaman of this village. Call me Kia."

Jinx sat up slowly, then quickly covered up when she realized she had no clothing on. Kia chuckled, handing her some ceremonial-looking clothes, "Wear these, Your Greatness."

"Why did you call me that," Jinx asked, getting into the clothes, feeling a bit odd that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"Legend has it that the Great Goddess would send a hero or heroine to Gaia every thousand years, to attempt to end the rule of the evil emperor, Deathstroke."

Jinx took a moment to take in all the information and review it a couple times in her mind, then looked at Kia, "You expect _me_ to be the heroine of this millennium? Not my style."

"But you must! If you refuse, the world will be doomed! Gaia cannot take much more of Deathstroke's abuse!"

"… I guess I'll think it over…" Jinx said as she walked out, looking at the sky. It was covered in clouds, without one clear spot as far as the eye could see. "Hmmm… well, it's not something I'd usually do… but if nobody back home is going to find out, then I might as well…"

………………………………………

That's all for now. Sorry it's so short, but I have to get to work on the other side of this fan-fiction. Read 'n' review, please. Flames are welcome.


End file.
